Lacklustre
by hagi
Summary: one rainy night,they found HINATA lying face down in the mud.she told them she lost her memories.so out of kindness,they tagged along their surname along her name:UZUMAKI HINATA.but this young woman knows something that they all don't. HIATUS.naruhina.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lackluster

Author: Hagi (ha'ji)

Summary: Hinata found a new place she could finely call a home. Naruto was trying hard to figure out what exactly were his feelings toward his so-called 'new' sister. And that was when the story began to unhurriedly unwind.

Chapter 1: 'New Sister'

Kakashi slammed hard on the breaks, so that the car which was moving so fast earlier was brought to a sudden stop. He was gripping the steering wheel so hard that he barely noticed the hold of his wife around his right arm. The hum of the automobile's engine echoed inside the enclosed space, and the rain outside made the continuous rhythmic noise they had been hearing for about an hour or so, that aside, it was safe to say that silence had completely taken over the situation. Everything was still and unmoving, yet at the same time, everything showed pure fretfulness and the two figures inside the car were visibly emitting tensed aura into the atmosphere.

Finally, the female with eyes of the color of the blood broke the silence which they thought was invulnerable.

"We didn't hit him. . ." She paused while unconsciously gripping the arm of her husband harder, ". . . Did we?" Kurenai didn't intended to give in to what she was feeling inside, but, she failed. Her voice was tinted with doubt, a bit of shaky Kakashi perceived.

"That's negative. We didn't hit him," Trying to hide, like what his better-half did, his uncertainty behind his monotonous voice. "We can not leave him like that either."

The silver-haired guy, named Hatake Kakashi, opened the vehicle's door, and as soon as his right foot struck the earth, he realized it was raining. Pouring hard. Thousands of beads of water landed harshly on his tense skin.

Briskly walking towards the body, he thoughtfully noticed how the said lifeless form wasn't tainted with blood, bruised or have the slightest indication that he was involved in an accident; Kakashi sighed. The motionless man's back was facing the pair of eyes that had seemingly an endless question clouding in it, the clothes, which were sopping wet, had small blotches of mud; Kakashi squatted down on his heels after arriving at a spot where he could see the facade of the young man which was lying face down in the dirt. He studied the guy more closely­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­—whom he concluded was a teenager. There was something odd about his hair, it reminded him of something he thought he already left behind a long time ago—something mystifying.

His eye twitched a little, maybe because of the coldness, or simply because it was already 2:09 am, or perhaps the reason might be the figure lying before him. He dismissed the idea that he looked familiar, yet he could not put a finger on his identity, he dismissed that very idea.

Lifting his left hand to brush away fine strands of hair across the unknown creature's face, which was covering almost half of his face, Kakashi Hatake cursed himself for being such a dim-witted college Biology professor. . .

. . . The 'he' was actually a 'she'.

-----------------------

"Hello?" A boy with beautiful cerulean eyes chirped on the phone.

His face lit up and the boredom he felt a moment ago was shot straight to the sky.

"Mom. Oh, yeah. She was here a moment ago. . ." the young man turned his head around, only realizing that her big sister had already retreated, as he presumed, inside her 'territory', as how she calls her room. "But I guess, I can call her if you want to. No? Yes. Okay. I'll tell her—What!!? I suppose it's already closing time for all the groceries across our vicinity. What's the special occasion anyway? You're bringing a. . ."

His voice trailed off until words disappeared into thin air, as his gaze lingered back to the picture frame placed just alongside their TV set. Five people 'were' smiling.

". . .A new sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 'New Student'

He felt his stomach churning with regrets, not only because he had to wake up early, eyelids occasionally dropping down from drowsiness, but also because he missed his breakfast for the very first time on that particular school year.

Naruto marched towards the window, intending to scan the entire school ground for even the slightest trace of one of his friends. He was prevented to put his idea into action by his sister, who was strutting across the field. And to his observation, Sakura—her name—was obviously far from happy.

Turning his back on the scene below him, he gave out a huge sigh, almost expecting that the heavy feeling inside him would also fade away.

Naruto's day didn't turn out the way he hoped it would, especially when he saw his mother walking across the grounds, smile across her face and both arms swaying on her sides.

-----------------------

_Ugh. What the hell is that sound? Couldn't somebody make it stop!? For heaven's sake, could somebody just plea--!_

_Oh. It's just my cellphone. _FLIPALARM CLOCK _Who on earth had set this damn alarm clock!? And it's only 2:30 am! Who in their right mind would do such unreasonable thing!? This is just too mauch._

_Oh, I did it. I forgot. Shame on me. But, why did I. . .Why did I. . .? Right. Mom called last night telling me a new sister would be coming home. And that I should prepare foods and stuff like that. But I didn't._

_Anyway, I should take a bath now before anybody wakes up. I don't want to see anyone, or want anyone see me, especially Mom. She's the last person I want to--._

"_Mom?"_ _I looked at her back as she was washing some teacups on the sink._

_She wasn't looking at me, but I knew, or perhaps I thought I did, anger was written all over her face._

_I cleared my throat, dismissing the idea that Mom was intentionally ignoring me. Starting again, I said, "Uh. . . Mom? It's rather unlikely for you to wake up this early. Can't sleep?"_

"_I should I ask you the same question, Naru-chan." Kurenai, his mother said, making use of his pet name. He should be happy, but he felt the opposite way. It was intended to be sarcastic._

"_Yes, of course." He forced himself to smile. "Jiraiya-sensei is kind of rushing things off this week, so my schedule is somewhat crammed with different academic stuffs."_

"_And?"_

"_. . . 'And' what?"_

"_And that's also the same reason—or should I say 'lie' for what happened last night?" _

_Shoot. This is the moment of truth._

_I wet my lips, at the same time wishing that if only I could evaporate, or liquefy that moment, I would have done it earlier without arriving at this point._

"_No.I mean, it's not a lie." I do not know what to speak, but then. . . I discovered that I really have nothing to say. "I got to take a bath now, or else waking up this early would mean nothing. Talk to you later, Mom."_

"_Breakfast will be ready in a minute, Naru-chan. It wouldn't hurt much if you wait a little longer, would it?"_

_It wasn't a quick bath, the one I took I mean. I felt so weird when I was inside the bathroom that I wanted to smash the mirror where I could see my reflection, and then shatter the glass door. However, I didn't because I shouldn't._

_When I went out of the bathroom and proceeded to the dining area, I saw not a living thing. Well, except for the tiny plant placed adjacent to our refrigerator._

"_No breakfast after all, huh?"_ _I whispered to myself._

-----------------------

"But dammit, turn it upside-down, you ate the very last chip I had!" the plump teenager's face was flaming red when he said—or screamed these words.

"So? What's the big deal?" Shikamaru, a guy whose hair was tied up in a pony tail replied coolly.

Snap. The fat guy's anger shot up into the sky, if possible. "You monster-looking dumb dobe, you should be apologizing by now!"

"And why would _I _apologize?" He said while grinning sarcastically.

"You ate my chips, which is _my _property, without my consent. And for _you_ to say sorry is the end of the tale. Now, spit it out!"

"Dream on, Chouji. I'm not the one who should end this so-called tale." Collected and calm as ever.

"There's no other 'Shikamaru' in this room you know." Chouji was very determined to outwit the guy in front of him.

But then, his hopes were crushed unexpectedly the moment he saw a silly grin escaped from Shikamaru's lips. "Oh. And I thought you're smart enough to consider Neji-san as another 'Shikamaru'. He ate your chips"

"What's the point--!"

"Alright, class. What is this all about?" Their teacher, whom they called Jiraiya-sensei, walked right in their classroom, with both hands jammed in his pockets.

Giving out a huge sigh, he shifted from his position and offered a hand to an unknown entity which was half-hidden behind the wall.

"You know guys, you never disappoint me in giving new students bad impressions about this class."

Like magic, which everyone knew was not, a girl with long pitch-black locks walked in. She had those eyes that everyone took as sad and stressed out. But Naruto was reminded with a different thing: emptiness.

"Okay. This is Uzumaki Hinata. . . ," he paused a bit declaring a small hesitation, but then continued, "And she is Naruto's younger sister."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 'Enough with the 'New''

_The entire class erupted with questions and exclamations such as:_

"_What!?_ _Naruto-kun has a younger sister? Unbelievable."_

"_No way._ _No resemblance at all!"_

"_He never told us, did he?"_

"_Maybe she's a long lost sister."_

_Dammit! I wanted to stand up and scream to their annoying faces that I've never met this girl in my entire life, that I never heard her ugly name before, and she's not my freakin' sister!_

_And what's wrong with Jiraiya-sensei, calling her my sister and not to mention how he enjoyed tagging my surname along with her name!? That's so ridiculous._

_She's not my sister. Not that one standing in the front of the class, playing dumb and very ugly._

_She's not my sister . . . because my sister is already dead._

_She's not my sister . . . unless God is playing a trick on me._

----------------------

---Recess Time

Naruto suddenly found recess time quite frustrating that day. Almost half of his school population flocked around him; most of them were males, asking questions about Uzumaki Hinata. His eyes would always flinch when her name was pronounced next to his surname, but no one noticed that.

His phone rang.

'_Thank God. I never thought this thing can actually save my life!'_ He thought.

Excusing himself from the crowd and walking to a corner where no one can hear his voice, he flipped open his phone and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Naru-chan, you sound weird."

"Oh. Hi Mom. Listen—"

"Why don't—"

"Mom, please. Just for once, listen to me. This morning, a girl here showed up claiming she's my sister. . ." Naruto heard a chuckle from the other end. "If she's the same girl you had been talking about last night, then fine. But I need answers to my questions."

". . ." She was waiting.

"Why is she here? At my school, in my classroom, as my classmate, and posing as my sister?" His voice was in the verge of breaking, but he kept his mouth away from the phone to not let her notice it.

"Simple: to study. Anymore question, Naru-chan?"

". . . ."

"Naru-chan? Hello?" His Mother kept repeating these two words over and over again. Until, at last, she admitted defeat and decided to say what was needed to be said.

"Hinata-chan lost her memories. She can't recall her name, or even her home address. After she regained her consciousness at the hospital, Dad and I didn't have the slightest clue on what to do. That was when she spoke these words 'Take me home'. Naru-chan, I think our family is enough to be called 'home', so I decided to take her as our responsibility." Kurenai explained.

Naruto wanted to stay silent much longer, but he was itching to ask this question, "What if her memories came back?"

"It might happen sooner or later, tomorrow or next month. But who cares anyway? If it did, then good, but if not, then let it be. Let's just cross the bridge when we get there, okay?" His mother said, "By the way Naru-chan."

"Yeah?"

"She doesn't know much about directionsso maybe you can _take her home with you _after _school?_"

"Whatever."

"I'll take that as yes. Bye, Naru-chan!"

"Bye, Mom."

----------------------

---Dismissal Time

"Yo, Naruto!" somebody called as he exited the room.

Naruto spun around and saw Shikamaru.

"Escorting that pretty lady today, huh?" his eyes went past Naruto's shoulders, while his lips twitched into a mischievous smirk.

"Yeah. Sort of." Curious of what his friend was seeing behind him, he turned around. He saw the Hinata-chan his Mom was talking about, leaning against the wall parallel to their classroom, both hands in front of her clutching her bag, and her eyes glued to the floor.

"She's just _too_ pretty to be your sister, you know."

"And what's your point there?" Naruto said. "I bet Sakura would be very happy to make your life a living hell if she heard that."

"Time is running out, gotta run some errand for Mom. Bye, Naruto." Shikamaru hurriedly strode away from his smirking friend.

_Now what? Let's get this over with._

"You're Hinata?"

"Yes."

He cleared his throat. Just like what he was always doing to get his listener's full attention. But the odd thing was, Hinata didn't bother to move a single muscle to face Naruto.

Again, he cleared his throat.

She looked up at him.

"Y-yes?"

"My name is Naruto. I am your elder brother. And you are my younger sister. Can we go home now?"

"Yes."

_Is 'yes' the only word listed in your dictionary?_

They started walking home together. No one said a word or made a sound, not until Naruto's cellphone rung. Still, they didn't stop walking when he answered his phone.

Ino's voice echoed from the other line.

A familiar warm sensation flooded inside him. "Oh. Hi, Ino-chan."

Ino was Naruto's girlfriend since last year.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to walk with you this afternoon. An important thing came up so I. . ."

And since last year, too, he would arrive half an hour late home because he would turn left to a certain corner and meet up with Ino to walk her home. That became a daily routine. And that routine wasn't broken before . . . except now, so it wasn't strange if his girlfriend would give him a ring and check if something came up.

"Yeah. Hinata, that's her name." At the corners of his eyes, Naruto saw Hinata's head jolted at his direction when her name was mentioned. "Alright. Tomorrow. Same time. Same place. Hanging up now. Bye. I love you."

_Click._

Then, once more, silence came over the two people, walking side by side.

But it wasn't long before someone spoke up.

"Naruto-kun?"

He hoisted the strap of his bag pack on his shoulder suitably. "Don't worry, we are almost there."

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"I know my name sounds weird, but you don't have to say it over and over again. I don't eat people either."

"Naruto-kun." Hinata called out his name. That was when Naruto realized he was at least two yards away from the girl. She had stopped walking.

"Come on. We got to go home before the sun sets." He called out.

" . . ."

He killed the distance between them.

"Hey. Something's wrong Hinata?"

"I wonder if y-you could . . ." She said with low voice, ". . . show me around the place."

Naruto took out his cell phone from his pocket and then punched several numbers.

"I-I mean if you want to . . . but i-if you've got to do s-something else, w-we—"

"Mom? Yeah, it's Naruto. We're going to be late for a while."

"Naruto-kun . . ." Hinata whispered despite herself.

"I'm going to show Hinata around. Ok. Bye." _CLICK._

----------------------

They were at the beach. And if you look straight to the horizon, you could see the sun already half-hidden from view.

Naruto glanced around. A couple or two were walking side by side, hand in hand and were walking barefooted on the sand. What a typical sight.

He gave out a sigh, a short one, and lied to his back not minding that the sand would basically ruin his uniform. All that he needed was a long break from walking. Even a short nap would do.

But a whiff of a familiar scent awakened his senses and also made him realize that he was not alone to start with. He cleared his throat.

"Hinata?"

Hinata was beside him. Both arms hugging her legs, and both knees tucked safely to her chest.

"Y-yes?" she—as always—stammered.

"I've got a knock-knock joke. You want to hear?" Naruto said, while staring at the sky.

"Yes."

"Uh . . ." he said. "Knock knock!"

"Who's there?" She was asking herself more than asking him, Naruto noticed.

"Banana. Knock knock!"

"T-that's it?"

"Uh . . . You," Naruto said while scratching his cheeks, "You're supposed to say 'Who's there?' again."

"Sorry!" she said in panic manner. "W-who's there?"

"Banana. Knock knock!"

"Who's t-there?"

"Banana. Knock knock!" Naruto chuckled softly.

"Do I--? Who's there?"

"Banana. Knock knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Orange." He said excitedly.

"Orange? O-orange who?"

"Orange you glad I didn't say banana?"

" . . ."

"Hinata? You're supposed to laugh." Naruto sat and looked at the girl next to him.

"Am I? R-really? I-I am so sorry. I didn't. . ." Hinata said.

"It's okay."

"Ha.Ha.Ha.Ha." These sounds came out from her lips that Naruto realized few seconds later was laughter. "I just laughed. I was supposed to, right? Right?"

Now, it was Naruto's turn to laugh, rolling uncontrollably like an idiot on the sand .

"W-what's funny? I should laugh, right? You said I should." Hinata said, a shade of red spread on her cheeks, that only made Naruto laugh louder.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: 'limitless discoveries'

_Everything was just perfect that morning. Dad volunteered to drop us off at school because he said the university where he teaches will have its annual program which will start around 8:00 am. And that gave him enough time to drive us to school._

_My homework, which I miraculously did last night, was tucked safely inside my sling bag. Halleluiah!_

_Inside the car, the air was cool and the radio was humming the song 'With You' by Chris Brown. _

_And thank God, Dad was busy _ogling _at his latest volume of Icha-Icha Paradise. No nuisance, no bother, no nothing._

_(Hagi: He was not driving.)_

_Ah._

_I leaned back and closed my eyes._

_Everything felt so perfect, when all of a sudden I was hit by a realization. We were already 20 minutes late for our first subject. _

_So much for Halleluiah._

_Damn. There goes my hard work, my brain-bursting, my nose bleeding, my-my. . . my homework._

_Sigh._

_Whatever happened to 'the early bird catches the worm'?_

_As if they heard my desperate call, Sakura got in the car with Hinata trailing after her._

_I didn.t looked at the two new arrivals and I said, "Next time please, just please; show even the slightest consideration here."_

_Toinks! My words had directly hit someone and that someone didn't fail to snap back, "As if you have one."_

"_Of course I have plenty of that. That's why I'm sitting here as early as 6:50, so that we will get to school on time." I answered back while peering over my shoulder slightly. "But thanks to _you, _we're already late."_

_Sakura intentionally gave out a loud scoff, emphasizing the insult she was about to say next, " Brat, you really amuse me in a thousand ways. When did you even learn the difference between 'on time' and 'late'? Just this minute perhaps."_

_My lips twitched with irritation. How dare she!? She's one the wrong here, and I'm right! Why wouldn't she just admit it!?_

"_Sakura-sissy--!"_

_Dad cleared his throat. His never-dying signal that his temper was very soon to reach its boiling point._

_Now that I came to think about it, maybe it was from him I got the mannerism of clearing my throat whenever I demand of full attention._

"_Uzumaki chatter boxes," Dad said while turning the stirring wheel to the left, "I would rather drive alone than have the two of you inside this car."_

_He gave quick glances to everyone._

_I don't get Dad at times, really. And this minute belong to those 'times'. He could have at least pointed out the mistakes of Sakura-sissy, and told her how right I am flat to her face!_

_Face? Hmm. . ._

_I looked at the rear mirror and saw Sakura-sissy's face glowering with annoyance. Her lips pouting and eyes darted outside the window. Ha, serves you right, sissy._

_And then someone caught my eyes. _

_(Hagi: who else could it be?)_

_Tentenenen! _

_It was Hinata. She was there sitting beside Sakura-sissy. Something was not right about her face._

_Her hair was tied up into a bun, while some strands were hanging loose and framing her face._

_And there was something odd in her eyes, too. Hinata's eye lashes were curled in an elegant way and were way much darker and looked a little bit of longer than yesterday. _

_Her eyes were cuter than yesterday. Is that even possible?_

_Do eyes get cuter over a period of time? I wonder._

_She's blushing? No. I think not. Sakura-sissy might had put that-that-- how does she call it again?—on Hinata's cheeks. _

_Oh great, now Sakura-sissy will have her own minion to control, and how about me? Maybe I can ask Dad about that later._

----------------------

Though they arrived 23 minutes late for their first class, which was computer. . .

"As I was saying, kindly pass your assignments forward."

Naruto was able to pass his assignment.

Though they arrived 23 minutes late for their first class . . .

"Good Morning, Sasuke-kun." Their sensei said sarcastically, "Rough night, huh?"

They discovered somebody was very late other than them.

It was Sasuke.

(Hagi: Uh. . . sorry for butting in, but do I really need to say Sasuke's trait? I mean, everybody knows right? That when we say Sasuke, these words come trailing after: handsome, rich, popular, a real turn on, turns all girls head over feet, mysterious, sexy, and all those things that make a human being perfect, get it?)

"Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto said while giving him his signature grin.

But the guy didn't bother to return the greeting. Instead, he kept on walking and eventually stopped beside Hinata's desk.

Everyone was looking now. The students who were sitting at the front had turned their heads almost 360 degrees to watch the whole scene. Even the stern-faced teacher was peering over the sight, curious of what about to happen next.

"Get off my seat." It was a demand, not a request.

Hinata's fingers began to fidget on her lap, her eyes were unsteady and as if searching for something imaginary.

"Uhm . . . Anou—I-I am--." Her voice was lost, maybe because of the humiliation or just because she sensed her words were useless over the dense voice of the guy standing next to her.

"Get.Off.My.Seat." Sasuke hissed once again.

"But . . . Yesterday—, "She tried to speak the words she typed mentally, but no hope, she couldn't do it. Her mouth was quivering way too much that she couldn't bring it to speak.

To her surprise, somebody nudged Sasuke and said, "Oi, Sasuke, why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The dark-haired boy threw Naruto a stern look, "This is none of your business, idiot."

"Just kidding!" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. "But you might want to back away from her a bit."

"I don't care if you're kidding or not. Just get your face hell out of here together with this girl."

" Actually, I was half not. " Lowering his hand down and jamming it both to his pockets, he added, "She's my sister. And I think you're picking on the wrong person."

Everyone's breathe hitched the highest peak. No one dared to speak, or even move. Except for a group of girls who held their hands over their mouths, and their occasional gasps.

Sasuke's pair of eyes narrowed, "You're talking nonsense, Uzumaki."

Composing his self again, and regaining his control over himself, Naruto plastered a smile on his face, "No, really. She's my sister. Let me introduce you."

Naruto motioned next to Hinata and said, "Uh . . . Hinata, this is Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Hinata, my sister. Hinata, please forgive Sasuke for harassing you a minut ago, that's just because he doesn't know you're my sister. But now that he does know, you're better than okay."

"What do you mean by that, idiot?" Sasuke said in his bored tone.

"Oh come on," Naruto patted Sasuke's back lightly, while the latter was trying to shove off the other boy's gesture. "We're friends, right? And Hinata is my sister, so you two can also be good friends! Got my logic?"

"Whatever." He was trying to shrug off Naruto's hand which was resting on his shoulder.

"Logic my friend, logic." Naruto said patting the irritated guy's arm again.

"Now, fellows, could you please go back to your seats?" Their teacher suddenly blurted out from nowhere. She was obviuosly unhappy with the _ending_.

But she got a better idea, "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke was still standing beside Hinata. He grunted, and the teacher took it as a response.

"You haven't got a partner yet for our quarterly project, have you?" She grinned sadistically.

"So?"

"I've decided to pair you up with Hinata-chan, and," the grin turned to sadistic smirk, "If you resist, well what do you think you would get?"

A group of boys exclaimed their protest, whining that Hinata was 'too' angelic for Sasuke and they should be her partner instead.

While a certain girl, named Karin, inquired if she could trade his partner for Sasuke and then looked at the guy with lust. And she added, "I can be your lifetime partner, too."

This time, Naruto stood up and said, "It's not that I don't want what you just said sensei, but I think it would be better if I join their group. I assure you, it will be the biggest blast you'll ever see in computer history.The discoveries would be limitless! Now, sensei, I want you to imagine four years from now--."

"Shaddup!" Shikamaru bellowed from his seat. "I'm your partner and no discovery would ever change sensei's mind."

Laughter fillled the room.

Naruto glared at him and said, "That was a very big help. Thank you very much."

The teacher was smilling to herself, and as if heard nothing from the class that was bursting with ructions.

"Well, what do you think Sasuke-kun?" she purred insultingly.

Sasuke's jaws tightened, but didn't said a word.

"That settles it then," she said, straightening and reaching for the stack of papers on the teacher's table. She turned again to Sasuke, "And if you think otherwise, maybe ten days of detention, and a failing grade wouldn't hurt that much?"

"S-sensei . . . T-that's too much!" This time, the protest came from Hinata.

-------------------

---Dismissal Time

"Naruto!"

Wow. Suddenly my popularity increased by half.

"Is Hinata-chan with you?"

Obviously, she's not. She ran away with Sasuke-kun.

"WHAT!!?"

"Just joking. What I really meant was, Sasuke-kun kidnapped her.

"Yeah, right."

What do you want with her in the first place?

"I was just thinking if I could walk her home and give her several advices on how to preserve her youthful beauty."

Walk her home, huh? . . . DAMN! I nearly forgot! Fuzzy-brow, I got to go. No one knows what Ino-chan can do to me if I miss her for the second time this week.

"Wait, where's Hinata-chan?"

Gone to Sasuke's house. They have to beat their deadline for the quarterly project in computer.

"You mean, _she_ went to _his_ house?"

Uh. . . Yeah. That's just what I said. Stop following me!

"But what if that freak make my Hinata-chan drink something and—and--!"

Since when did she became _your_ Hinata-chan?

"—And stain the purity of my Hinata-chan!?"

Well, I never thought of that. I'm pretty sure Sasuke-kun has total control over his raging hormones.

"But somebody told me that the more you hold inside your sexual desires, the more aggressive a per--."

That treacherous freak! This is one of his evil schemes! He asked sensei to pair him up with Hinata and that gave him an oppurtunity t-to release his exual desires! Bastard. Oi, fuzzy-brow, call that freak now!

"I don't have either his cellphone number, nor do I know his address. The truth is, no one does. OMG! My Hinata-chan is in the hands of a chicken-butt-haired kidnapper! What should we do?"

Dial Shikamaru. Ask him if he knows any trace of Sasuke-bastard that can help us track him down.

"Naruto."

And if any came up, don't forget to contact me. Hinata is in deep danger--.

"Naruto."

I-Ino-chan? How long have you been there?

"Oh, I've been here every afternoon, because I thought my boyfriend would walk by and then walk with me like he always does."

Hahaha. Sorry. Oi, fuzzy-brow, come here. Do what I told you. Call Shikamaru and if you can't squeeze information from him, try giving Chouji-san a ring, okay?

"For the sake of my youthful Hinata-chan, I'll do it."

Now, you go do it, and I'll send ino-chan home.

"But--!"

"And for crying out loud, stop calling Hinata your's!"


	5. Chapter 5

**if hinata was to become "something", what would it be?**

a) an alien

b) a time traveler (my personal choice)

c) an esper (whatever that means)

just send me a message/review so that i can start writing the chapter 5 of "LUCKLUSTRE".

**thank you very much folks! **

CrkArk-Krizzie -fmriver-Lunnatic Angel

Guys, I wanted to give you the warmest **"thank you"** I could ever give. I'm glad you spared some minutes to send me some reviews. **THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**

CrkArk-Krizzie -fmriver-Lunnatic Angel


End file.
